Le plus grand souhait de Tom Jedusor
by mikamic
Summary: Voici un OS, qui, comme le dit le titre, démontre le plus grand souhait de Tom.


**Le plus grand souhait de Tom.**

Alors qu'il venait de sortir du bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, et que sa candidature au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait été rejeté, il se promena dans les couloirs laissant pour une dernière fois la mélancolie l'envaahir.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce lieu, c'était son ancêtre qui l'avait crée, c'était ici sa première vrai maison, c'est aussi dans ce lieu qu'il avait appris à maitriser sa magie et qu'il avait trouvé ses premiers fidèles.

Pourtant, si un jour il devait étendre sa domination au monde entier, ou au moins aux Royaumes-Unis, Il savait qu'il devrait détruire cette école, ainsi que tous les habitants de ce vieux chateaux qui ne voudrait pas le suivrent dans sa noble quête.

La seule qu'il attendait avec impatience, était de tuer son ancien professeur de métamorphose, cet homme s'était toujours méfié de lui alors qu'il éprouvait lui-même un grand respect envers son talent et sa sagesse.

Tom remarqua que l'air se faisait plus humide, ses pas l'avait mené dans les sous-sols, en dessous des cachots. Il ne se rappelait pas être déjà venu dans cette partie des souterrains.

"Où Peut bien mener cette porte ?" Se demanda t'il devant une porte à l'allure tout aussi banal que chacune de ses semblables dans ce chateaux, à l'exeption que celle-ci était seule au fond d'un couloir formant un cul-de-sac, d'un couloir où se découpait la sombre silhouètte de Tom.

Un simple Alohomora suffit à libérer l'accès vers l'inconnu. Il se campa sous le porche et son ombre se découpa sur le carré de lumière filtrant, par le passage, des torches éternelles placées dans le couloir.

La pièce respirait le pouvoir, la magie et l'ancienneté qui émanait de l'objet placé en son centre. Cet objet etait un miroir, mais pas n'importe lequel. Ce miroir là était magnifique, aussi haut que le plafond d'une classe, avec un cadre d'or sculpté et posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes. Une inscription gravée sur le dessus du miroir citait : "riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej".

Tom s'en approcha, intrigué, et s'y regarda. Ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus point, avant de laisser un doux sourire éclairer son visage. Sur le miroir s'étalait une image qu'il s'imaginait être le seul à pouvoir voir, une image qui reflétait son plus profond désir, une image que la dernière partie survivante de son coeur désirait ardemment.

Cette image représentait une plaine dévastée, avec des centaines de corps carbonisés et défigurés qui la jonchait, ainsi que plusieurs maisons en ruine et des arbres calcinés. Sur une colline, se dressait un étendart noir avec pour emblème la marque des ténèbre. A ses cotés se tenait Lord Voldemort, avec les traits de son présent, qui enlacait une femme aux cheveux blonds et soyeux volants dans le vent et aux yeux mêlant le bleu et l'acier dans un savant mélange.

Cette femme était Mérope Gaunt, la mère de Tom, et elle n'avait plus le visage torturé qu'elle avait toujours eu en compagnie de son frère et de son père. Cette femme souriait, et tout dans son maintient et dans son attitude montrait qu'elle était de sang noble et qu'elle était fière de son fils.

Tom vit dans cette image ses souhaits les plus chères : devenir immortel, réssuciter sa mère et lui donner une vie aussi longue que la sienne. Mais surtout voir sa mère être fiere de lui.

Il laissa couler ses dernière larme, des larmes de bonheur, avant de refermer sa coquille comme une huitre.

Tom avait été heureux pour la première fois de sa vie, et espérait le redevenir en atteignant son but ultime.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà une petite fic sur Tom avant que le coté obscure de la force l'envahisse, lol.

Donc, si vous n'avez pas compris à quoi il voit qu'il est immortel, je vous le dit : il a la même apparence que quand il regarde dans le miroir alors qu'il sait que :

la domination qu'il exerce dans le miroir prendrait du temps.

La magie noir modifierait ses traits (jusqu'à devenir face de serpent).

Il est encore loin du secret de l'immortalité et de la réssucitation (il connait déjà les inferi, mais c'est pas la même chose). Donc l'immortalité lui aurait rendu ses vrai traits (sinon il aurait ceux de face de serpent, lol).

J'espère que cette fic vous a plus.

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
